A sensor has a probe which is configured for measuring one or a plurality of physical variables. An exemplary probe is a temperature sensor.
Temperature sensors may be employed for measuring the temperature in a system, for example, a heating plant, a heat pump or similar. When the temperatures in such a system are detected at a plurality of measuring points, the electrical connectors of the sensors at the respective measuring points should be protected against being interchanged such that any assignment of an electrical connector to the sensor at the assigned measuring point is ensured and maintained.
The sensors have plug-connection parts by means of which the former may be connected to the mating plug-connection parts of electrical connectors of lines or arrangements for processing the sensor signals.
In order to prevent interchanging, the sensors should not be mutually substitutable. This may be achieved in that the sensors in the plug-connection region thereof are coded, for example, in that they are identified by colors. The mating plug-connection parts to which said sensors are connected are also coded in a corresponding manner such that interchanging is avoided.
In the case of mechanical coding the mutually matching plug-connection parts of the sensor and of the electrical connector are connectable in a form-fitting manner, but plugging-in to the plug-connection part of another connector is not possible.
Correspondingly many variants of sensor have to be provided for maintenance, wherein manufacturing of said sensors is of course also associated with increased complexity due to the dissimilar variants.